Confessions
by Hiei-Is-Mine
Summary: Max and Tyson go to a move...read to see what happens R&R please!


Confession

Me: Oh, I love these couples

Tyson: And why do you like pairing me with my teammates?

Matt: I don't know why I'm here…

Me: Dude, you're like Matt from Digimon right.

Matt: yah…

Me: You're hot but you gotta go

Matt: leaves silently

Max: So…why am I paired with Tyson?

Me: Cuz you're supposed to be in love with him! So you fall in love with him right now I don't care what your gender is!

Max: So…basically you want me to love Tyson.

Me: Well aren't you full of brains.

Max: I can do that for one story

Tyson: blush what!

Me: Just shut up and let me type!

Max walked down the street in deep thought. 'Should I tell him? It's not like I'm scared that he'll reject me…okay maybe it is but I have to tell him sometime.'

He started staring off in space when bang "ow!" Max mumbled.

"Here" Someone said.

Max looked up to see Tyson holding out his hand to help him up. Max blushed and grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. "Thank." Max mumbled quietly.

"Hey, it was nothing I should have been watching where I was going." Tyson laughed.

Max smiled for the first time that day and laughed. "Hey wanna catch a movie?" Max asked.

"Hm, like what?" asked Tyson.

"Uh…The Grudge?" Max suggested.

"Kewl a scary movie. Sure I'll go to the movies with you." A girl walking by them looked at Tyson and Max oddly.

""What are you looking at were friends." Tyson yelled.

"Sorry!" The girl screamed and ran down the street.

Max was of course laughing his head off. "Yah, yah laugh it up. She was talking about you too yah know." Tyson scowled.

Max blushed and smiled. "I know I just think it's funny."

Tyson got a sad looked in his eyes before saying, "What?" You think it couldn't happen." Tyson giggled at the look he saw on Max's face.

Max was bright red with wide eyes. "Anyways are we going or what?' Tyson asked

Max smiled and ran towards the cinema laughing all the way as Tyson chased after him.

When they reached their destination Tyson was huffing and puffing. They walked into the cinema Max had to by the tickets, popcorn, and pop for Tyson wasn't expecting the movie and didn't have any money on him. So they gave the ticket guy their tickets and went into theatre #4. They sat in the very top. On Max's right was Tyson and on his left was some blonde chick that kept eye goggling him while Tyson glared at her.

To Tyson's right was a guy with brown hair watching him and Max suspiciously. The movie started and within 15 minutes of the show Max had his face in Tyson's chest and Tyson was rubbing his back trying to calm him down. In the end Max ended up sitting in Tyson's lap. Max managed to fall asleep at the very end so when the movie finally ended Tyson carried him on his back out of the theatre.

Max was whimpering and whining all the way to Tyson's house while he slept. When they got there Tyson brought Max into his room and laid him on his futon. Then he went to the kitchen and started on some ramen.

Tyson's room

Max tossed and turned. He was covered in sweat from the nightmare he was having. Max eyes sprung open and he screamed. Tyson ran in to find Max with his arms wrapped around his knees with his face against his knees. 'Max? You okay?" Tyson questioned. Max brought his head up from his knee's fear written across his face.

He nodded no and hid his face in his knees again. Tyson walk towards Max sat cross-leg behind him and wrapped Max in his arms. Tyson stuck his head in the crook of Max's neck and just held him. "Thanks Tyson." Max mumbled

"No prob." Tyson mumbled and they both fell asleep within minutes.

Around 12:00am

Max woke with a yawn. Tyson was hugging him tightly in his sleep. Max ruffled Tyson's hair. "How can I tell you that I love you Tyson? How?" Max whispered.

"You just did…" Tyson giggled.

"Tyson!" Max blushed. "D…did you hear that?" Max stuttered.

"Yep, every word of it." Tyson said.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Max began to shake. Tyson reached for Max's face to only feel moister. Tyson lifted Max's head to see tears streaming down his cheeks. "Max…its okay." Tyson said.

"No it's not! No it's not." Max cried.

Tyson kissed Max on the cheek and said softly," Yes it is."

"Oh, Tyson!" Max yelled throwing himself into Tyson's arms.

"Max, I love you!" Tyson laughed.

End

Me: I had to write this so cute he-he


End file.
